Kids World's Adventures of Brother Bear 2
Kids World's Adventures of Brother 2 is an upcoming sequel to Kids World's Adventures of Brother Bear planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot Picking up several months after the events of the first film, Kenai (voiced by Patrick Dempsey) - now a cave bear - is living happily with his foster brother Koda (voiced by Jeremy Suarez).Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Tai, Charlie, Itchy, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ttark, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of characters) have just time-traveled back to the Ice Age era to see them again. Having just awoken from hibernation, the bears are off to Crowberry Ridge for the first berries of the season. Unfortunately, Kenai's haunted by memories of his childhood friend Nita (voiced by Mandy Moore), to whom he gave a special amulet many years ago. When he was a human child, he became friends with Nita, the daughter of the elder of a neighboring tribe. The pair's past friendship collides with the present as Kenai and Nita must undertake an excursion as bear and woman, respectively. The bears Kenai and Koda are on their way to Crowberry Ridge when they meet up with Nita, Kenai's childhood friend. Nita was given an amulet from Kenai, and wants to burn it at Hokani Falls so she can marry Atka (voiced by Jeff Bennett). However, she has to do it with Kenai (the person she received it from) to send the bond back up to the spirits. At first, Kenai refuses, but finally agrees. Nita misses Kenai, but does not tell him. Instead, she asks if he misses being human, and if he ever thought of changing back. He replies that he has thought about it. Koda, who heard it all, races up a mountain and is finally found by Nita. They make it to Hokani Falls, and burn the amulet. Nita can no longer understand animals, so she says goodbye. Koda asks his mom in the spirit-land to turn Kenai back into a man so he can be happy. Koda goes to the village to retrieve Nita, and Kenai is told by Rutt and Tuke (voiced by Rick Moranis and Dave Thomas). Koda cannot go to the village because they will try to kill him. Kenai makes it there, and gets into a fight with Atka. He falls off a cliff into shallow water, where the spirits come. Koda tells Kenai that he asked the spirits to change him back into a man. Kenai tells Nita that he cannot because he does not want to leave Koda, but Nita tells him that she can. So, she turns into a bear that has same coloring as Kenai, and they get married. The film ends with Kenai and Nita getting married and Rutt and Tuke finding mates, and the spirits changing the picture of young Nita and Kenai into two bear cubs, since neither are human any more. Trivia Ryan, Ash, Littlefoot, Stan, Tai, Charlie Brown, Benny J. Ross, Greg, DJ Tanner, Millie, Geo, Bot, Umi Car, Malcolm, Kevin McCallister, Emily Yeung, Judy Moody, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Kids World's Adventures Team, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Annabelle (cameo), Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ttark, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the characters are back will guest stars in these films. Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART